Cullen Truth Or Dare
by ReadingBook
Summary: The Cullens and Bella play truth or dare.


**Cullen Truth or Dare**

 **Chapter One: I Dare You**

 _Author's Note: I know that some of these things in the story may seem out of character for some of the characters, but I was just trying to go for something that was interesting and fun._

 **Bella's POV:**

I was over at the Cullens' house after school, like usual. I had just finished my homework, with a little bit of Edward's help. Suddenly, Emmett barged into the room.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Whoa Emmett," I said, laughing. "Calm down!"

"Well, do you want to play truth or dare?" He asked excitedly.

"Yea I do!" I exclaimed, jumping up. Playing games with the Cullen "children" were always a blast.

"Hold on now," Edward said, not moving from the place where he sat. "We need to set up some ground rules for this. We can't let this get out of control like all of our other games."

This was true. In almost all of the other games that we had played before, something was broken or someone got into big trouble.

"Relax, Eddie boy." Emmett said casually, "We'll be fine."

Edward still didn't move.

"Fine, Edward." Emmett gave in, "Come downstairs with us, and we'll discuss it."

Edward stood up, and the three of us went downstairs, where the rest of the Cullen children were waiting, sitting in a circle. Emmett went and sat next to Rosalie. I sat next to Alice, and Edward was right next to me.

"Alright," Edward began, "I think some ground rules need to be put in place. First of all, no destroying anything beyond repair. This includes cars, furniture, and things like that. Second, there cannot be any dares that involve with someone getting physically hurt. Lastly, nothing inappropriate. Can we all agree to that?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Only Emmett seemed slightly disappointed.

"Come on, Edward," Emmett said.

"Those are the rules that we will play with. It still leaves a lot of room for whatever else you want to do." Edward responded.

"I think those are great ground rules," I said.

"Fine," Emmett replied. "Who's going to go first?"

"I'll go!" Alice said. "Okay, Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um…" I said, unsure. I didn't like the sound of Alice giving me a dare, but I knew that no one else was going to pick truth. I wasn't going to pick truth on my first round. "Dare."

One look at Alice's face made me regret my answer.

"You can't change your answer Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to," I lied.

"You're such a bad liar," Edward said.

"Shut up…" I said, joking.

"Hey guys," Emmett cut in, "I know you two are all in love and all, but we have a game going on."

"Okay Bella," Alice said, "I dare you to go shopping with me all this weekend, and let me pick out everything and anything that I choose. Then, you have to temporarily get rid of all your current clothing and only wear what I buy for you for the next two weeks."

"What!?" I exclaim. "No!"

"You have to," Alice said smugly, "It's a dare."

"Fine." I said, "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to go up to both Mike and Eric and tell them that you think that you like them." I said.

Rosalie looked shocked. "What?! Fine. Okay. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded, immediately.

"I dare you to set up an arm wrestling stand at school, and arm wrestle anyone who comes up to you," said Rosalie.

"Deal!" Emmett interrupted.

"I wasn't done yet," Rosalie continued, "You have to lose every arm wrestle you do."

"What?! No! That isn't fair!" Emmett complained.

"How is it not fair?" Alice asked, "It's the dare, and you have to do it."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jasper said.

"I dare you to make every teacher that you see tomorrow mad," Emmett said with a grin.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe," Emmett replied with a grin.

"Fine then. Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper said.

"Dare." Edward replied.

"I dare you to tell Mike Newton that you broke up with Bella." Jasper said.

I just stared at him. Why would he do such a thing? Didn't he know that the moment Edward said that, Mike would be trying to ask me out?

Edward must have been thinking the same thing, since he was just staring at Jasper too.

After a moment, Edward said, "Fine."

Jasper then added, "You can't tell him that it was a dare for a week, and neither can Bella."

Edward must have been thinking of a loophole, because he seemed even more annoyed. He just nodded.

"Alice," he said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Alice said.

"I dare you to wear Bella's clothes for the two weeks that she'll be wearing the clothes you pick out for her," he said.

"What? No! Have you seen the clothes that she wears?!" Alice responded.

"It's a dare, Alice," I responded with a grin.

"Fine…" She said, shooting me a glare.

"Alright!" Emmett said, "It's dare time!"

 _Author's Note: Let me know how you guys think of this story! I think I will add more dares on in the future, so also give me some suggestions about what dares or truths you want them to do. Thanks, and please review._


End file.
